Snowballs and Architects
by harrypotter1998
Summary: Elsa Winters is one of the world s greatest architects and a single mother. Jackson Overland Frost is the new teacher at "The Guardians" a prestigious kindergaten in New York city. Different, yet very much alike, these two winter-souls meet on a Friday and instantly connect. Are they going to follow their hearts or just walk away? Stay tuned to find out. My first fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sooo, this is my first fanfiction. I`m new hear, please don`t throw tomatoes at me. I know this first chapter is incredibly short, I have more but I decided to leave that little cliffhanger there. Anyways, I am not a native English speaker so if you find any mistakes please tell me. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but no flames, please, they hurt. The story is un-betade so if anybody wants to help please PM me. Now I should probably stop rambling and let you read, so, with any other introductions: Enjoy!**

* * *

I

It was just another ordinary day in the life of Elsa Winters. She got into her car and drove for about 15 minutes to the kindergarten to pick Olaf up. The platinum haired blonde was quite happy today because it was Friday and on Friday her sister Anna and Kristoff, her husband, came by to spend time with their nephew and with her. She purposely left her office early so she could see Olaf, but she had to admit that it was really hard to do so. You see, Elsa Winters is one of the world's greatest architects so sneaking out of the office isn`t a really easy task. You might ask why she had to be so secretive, well, it wasn`t because of her boss – she had none – it was because of her interns who completely adored her and wouldn`t stop pestering her with questions. But Elsa loved them, all of them. They were constantly helping her with work and bringing life into the cold office.

But today she had no time for them. It was Friday, so that meant family time. At exactly 16:17 Elsa parked her silver BMW in front of the familiar kindergarten. "The Guardians" was the best place in the city for a child to be in. Here, they received the proper education combined with love, wonder, fun, good memories and hope. The building itself wasn`t so big but it was really cozy. It gave the appearance of a fairytale cottage. It was lovely.

Elsa ran all day way up to the golden gates that allowed access inside the courtyard. It was a beautiful December afternoon and it was lightly snowing in New York. The courtyard was filled to the brim with joy. Children with ages ranging from three up to eight were laughing, yelling, running or just playing around. It was extremely loud and for Elsa who preferred the quiet it wasn`t exactly pleasant. But she stuffed that thought in the back of her mind and started looking for a familiar cheery face. That wasn`t actually such a hard thing to dobecause wherever he went Olaf stood out into crowd with his puff of blonde hair and slightly red nose. For reasons unknown his nose had, no matter the weather, an orange tinge. It was said to be a birth mark. Elsa always thought of it as a good thing, if anything it made Olaf even more special than he already was.

Even though the five years old could be a little bit of a handful sometimes, Elsa loved him more than anything. He was her child and her child only. Ever since that fateful day when she saw him for the first time she knew he was special. And so she did everything in her power to make sure he had all the love and care in the world. And she definitely didn`t fail him, for Olaf was the happiest child in the kindergarten. Some called him the Happy Snowman for his orange nose and his atraction towards snowmen.

Making her way through the crowd Elsa finally reached Olaf. He was playing with his friends: Sven, Pascal and Baby Tooth. He was dressed in his winter gear which consisted of khaki pants, a yellow jacket and his favorite green scarf.

"Olaf, what did I tell about wearing your hat outside?"  
"To never forget about it, Mommy" said the boy pouting.

"And where is it, Olaf?"

"I left at home", said Olaf giving his widest grin.

Elsa sighed and searched in her purse. After a few seconds she pulled a matching green hat and gave it to Olaf. The child placed it on top of his head and after a few moments of comfortable silence he looked in his mother`s eyes and said:

"I need to show you someone, mummy" and the he strated dragging Elsa along the playground.

The woman knew better than to argue with him because she would always give up no matter the circumstances. She resigned herself in wondering who Olaf wanted her to meet. She already knew all the children in his grade and even some of the younger ones. But her train of thoughts was interrupted when she was greeted with the sight of a man standing in front of her. He had silver-white hair and striking blue eyes. He was dressed in a blue hoodie and black jeans. Elsa had to admit he was handsome. She wondered if he wasn`t cold given the weather and his unusual choice of clothing. But she wasn`t one to say judging by her clothes. The blonde was dressed in a thin blue coat with black heels and a purple pencil skirt matched with a white long sleeved blouse. The both of them stood there for a few seconds just staring at each other and observing. The situation itself was extremly awkard if not a little embarrasing too. Olaf decided to break the silence and said in his always happy tone:

"Mommy, this is Jack my new teacher."

And he made a wide gesture with his right hand indicating towards Jack`s direction.

"Jack, this is Elsa, my mom."  
He ended his presentation with a wide grin before he asked:

"Now can I go play, pleeeasee?" He elongated the "please" and did his best puppy dog eyes in order to get what he wished. The result was pleasing.

"Of course you can, Olaf" said Elsa with a warm smile. "Don`t forget to put on yourm mittens," she called to him.

"Yes, mommy," he responded while running to his friends.

"So, your name is Elsa?" The white haired man asked with a sincere smile.

"Yes, it`s a pleasure to meet you." she responded with a smile just as kind.

"The pleasure is all mine."

**Thank you for reading this. If you would be kind enough to leave a review that would make me extremly happy. Again, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. You are great!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, it`s me again and this is the second chapter of Snowballs and Architects. I can`t believe how much feedback I received after just one day. You guys are amazing! Anyways, I hope you`ll enjoy reading this. Thank you :)**

* * *

"So what happened to Sandy? He isn`t teaching here anymore?" asked a troubled Elsa.

"No, he wanted to get to know all children, not just the ones in Olaf`s grade, so he`s teaching the Relaxation Class."

"Oh..." said Elsa with a look of surprise on her face. She liked Sandy. He was quiet, like her. After that the conversation died down and another awkard silence setled. It was Jack who continued the talk.

"He`s a good kid, Olaf, I mean." He was a bit embarresed. The woman in front of him was gorgeous, but she probably had someone already. What are you thinking, Jack? She`s soo out of your league, with a kid and all. Stop that! he mentally scolded himself.

"Thank you, I really apreciate it."

The platinum blonde smiled. Nothing could make her happier than hearing a teacher praise her child. After a minute of thought she abruptely searched in her bag for a bussines card. She extended it to the man with a pale hand.

"This is my bussines card, in case I can`t pick Olaf up. My number is over there" and she showed him a line of numbers on the piece of paper. "I`ll call if I have problems at work. His aunt or uncle will probably pick him up. But that is just in case."

Jack stared at the bussines card for a few seconds before procesing what she actually meant. She gave him her phone number. She gave him her phone number. But it was just in a professional matter, even though, Jack couldn`t shake the fuzy feeling in his stomach. She said his uncle or aunt will come pick Olaf up, but what about his father?

"Sorry to ask this, but what about Olaf`s father, isn`t he supposed to see his boy?" asked an extremly curious Jack.

"Olaf doesn`t have a father." Elsa replied curtly.

"I`m sorry. What happened to him?" asked a worried Jack.

"I honestly don`t know." she said and started to laugh but soon covered her mouth with a hand. "Olaf is adopted. I don`t think you knew."

"Adopted? Well, that`s new..." Jack was actually surprised. Olaf was adopted, which meant, his mother was still single. That only left room for one thing: it was time for his smirk to enter the stage.

"Sometimes I actually wonder how lucky I am to have him." wondered out loud the blonde.

"Yes, he`s a ball of happines, the little fellow..." Jack trailed off which earned him a warm smile from the woman.

"Do you like it in here?" she asked to keep the conversation going. She liked Jack. He was nice, different, just like Olaf.

"Yes, it feels like home." he answered.

"So, you`re an architect, huh? Fancy!" he said adding his trade-mark smirk.

"Yes, I have a firm down-town."

"Hey, do you wanna do something fun?

"Fun?" she asked incredolous raising an eyebrow. But she didn`t have time to question him further because the next thing she knew she was being dragged again, this time by Jack.

He took hold of her slender wrist and guided her in the middle of children. He had something in mind that would get her to open up to him. Yes, she answered thruthfully to all of his questions, but she was reveserved in everything: in her smile, in her laugh, in her actions. He was about to change that. He was about to reveal the true identity of Elsa. And he was going to have so much fun doing it.

The next minute she was surrounded by children everywhere. Elsa was genuinly confused. What was he trying to achieve? Hesitant, she asked a little bit scared:

"Jack, what are we doing?

Seeing her so distraught he couldn`t help a smile.

"We`re going to have a snowball fight, of course!" and with a smirk he hit the blonde with a snowball straight in the face.

* * *

**So, that`s all for today! Next chapter we see Elsa`s reaction to the fight. Stay tuned, and thank you for reading :)**


End file.
